La Danza de Draco
by alien2506
Summary: Advertencia: Mini-fic MUY baboso. Draco baila y se obsesiona con un cereal!!! R/R *Para los que ya lo leyeron agregue un detallito ;D*


¡¡¡¡Si!!!! El ataque de los mini-fics babosos continua!!! Tengan miedo… mucho miedo porque esta racha de mini-fics babosos continua…. *risa macabra estilo _Cuentos de la Cripta*_

**La Danza de Draco**

Por alien2506

Basado en los personajes de JK Rowling

Y en el cereal de Kellogg's

Una mañana normal en la mansión Malfoy. 

**Draco****: ¡¿Por qué no tenemos todavía otro elfo doméstico?!**

**Narcisa Malfoy: Porque ahora están organizados en un sindicato y ninguno quiere venir a trabajar aquí.**

**Draco****: ¿Sindicato? ¡Esa sangre sucia Granger! T.T ¿Qué voy a desayunar?**

**Narcisa: ^.^ Ya te preparé el desayuno.**

Narcisa le muestra a su hijo un plato con una cosa negra que humea en el centro.

**Draco****: O_O Este… desayuno en el tren. ¡Adiós mamá! (Sale, literalmente, volando de la cocina)**

[Mas tarde en el tren…] 

Draco se sienta en un compartimiento para él solito y suspira hondamente.

**Draco****: Debí tomar algo de la cocina… (gruñidos provenientes del estomago) ¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!! ::^0^:: ¡Alguien aliménteme!**

En eso aparece uno de los chicos de primer año con una caja café en las manos.

**Chico: ¡Oh lo siento! No sabía que estaba ocupado.**

**Draco****: ¬¬ ¿Qué traes ahí?**

**Chico: O.o ¿Uh? Ah… son Choco Krispis…**

**Draco****: O_O ¿Choco qué?**

**Chico: Choco Krispis… es… cereal.**

**Draco****: ¿Cereal? ¿O sea que se come?**

**Chico: Sí…**

Draco le arrebata la caja y empieza a comerse el cereal hasta acabarse la caja.

**Chico: O.O Sí que tenías hambre… **

**Draco****: ñ_ñ Algo así… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?**

**Chico: Melvin.**

**Draco****: (Pensando: ¡Que nombre tan estúpido!) Bien, Melvin, te daré el honor de ser mi amigo si me consigues otra caja de esas cosas…. Emm…**

**Melvin****: Chocokrispis.**

**Draco****: Esa cosa…**

**Melvin****: ¡Claro! Traje todo un baúl lleno.**

El hambriento Draco Malfoy comienza a consumir caja tras caja de Choco Krispis. Y así se termina el recorrido hasta Hogwarts donde está apunto de dar comienzo el Banquete de bienvenida. Para los que se pregunten qué pasó con el sorteo ya pasó, se lo perdieron por estarse preguntando qué onda con el sorteo. A la otra pongan mas atención al fic ja, ja, ja,ja.

**Draco****: ¡Hambre! ¡Todavía tengo hambre! @________@**

**Melvin****: O.O ¿Todavía?**

**Draco****: ¡¡Sí!! ¡Todavía!**

El banquete da comienzo y la comida aparece mágicamente en los platos. Draco les cuenta a Crabbe y Goyle sobre su encuentro con los Choco Krispis. 

**Draco****: @_@ Son la cosa mas deliciosa que he probado, son pequeños, son de chocolate y hacen Crack! cuando los muerdes. **

**Crabbe****: ?_?**

**Goyle****: ¿Choco…?**

**Draco****: (Pega un brinco y se sube a la mesa alzando los brazos) @__________@ ¡¡¡¡CHOCO KRISPIS!!!!**

Todos los alumnos miran hacia donde está Draco. El rubio empieza a moverse entonces: moviendo la cadera dos veces hacia el mismo lado y cambiando, luego las manos de un lado a otro.

[En la mesa de Gryffindor]

**Hermione****: O____________O**

**Ron: ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?**

**Hermione****: O_________O Miren…**

**Harry****: (Mirando a Draco) O_________O diganme que necesito gafas nuevas**

**Ron: O__________O creo que yo necesito gafas******

**Hermione****: O_________O ¿_Mau?_**

**Draco****: @.@ (Cantando) ¡¡Choco choco krispis!! ¡Es la danza de los ChocoKrispis! XD**

**Mapache: O.o No tiene tan mal ritmo…**

**Harry****, Ron, Hermione: O____O!!**

**Harry****: ¿Qué hace aquí un mapache?**

**Mapache: Soy un invitado especial ^.^\/**

**Harry****: O_O; Ok.**

[En la mesa de Slytherin]

Draco sigue bailando frenéticamente mientras abre otra caja de Choco Krispis y lanza el contenido a todas las mesas.

**Draco****: ¡¡Síííííííííííííí!! ¡¡CHOCO KRISPIS!!**

De la nada salgo yo y me pongo a bailar junto a Draco. También salen Filch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y Voldemort, todos con un plato de Choco Krispis en la mano, se trepan a la mesa a bailar la Danza de los Choco Krispis.

**Harry****: O__________O Estan bailando…**

**Ron: Snape está bailando, comiendo cereal y sonriendo…. Esto es demasiado para mí… (se desmaya)**

**Draco****, Filch, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort y Yo: (cantando) ¡¡Choco, choco krispis!! ¡¡Choco, choco krispis!! XD**

¡¡Vengan todos!! ¡Únanse a la Danza de los ChocoKrispis!

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora: ^0^ Dejen sus reviews!! Tomen un plato de choco krispis y únanse a la fiesta. Ah sí, a mi no me pertenece nada ni me estan dando nada por el comercial que le estoy haciendo a los Choco Krispis. Es solo que… lo admito… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡soy Choco-adicta!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Reviewwwwwwwwwww**

¡¡¡¡Disculpas a Tanuki-chan, pero no pude evitar hacer este fic!!!! XD

**Agradecimientos:**

* A la señora Rowling!!!! You rock, baby!! Rowling rules!!!

* Al Club Oficial de los Tanukis

* A los choco krispis

* A la culpable de que sea adicta a los choco krispis :D

Psst!! 

Psst!! 

Sí tú… ¿quieres ver lo que ocurrió en el final de este fic?

¿Sí? ¡Sígueme!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Entra aquí y ve la fiesta! ^0^

http://www.iespana.es/santuariodelasirena_es/danza.jpg


End file.
